Super Kids
Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford,Ben, Baljeet, and Thaddeus are exposed to radioactivity and develop superpowers. Phineas, Ferb, and the gang form a team of superheroes, but Thaddeus plots to rule the world. Plot Details Phineas and Ferb's latest invention, the rocket powered amusement ride, goes haywire from Dr. Doofenshmirtz's reversed Slow-Down-inator, which causes Isabella's car to fly to a cliff and the backup Danville Nuclear Reactor. Isabella bails out from the car, which explodes in mid-air. The gang follows the runaway car in other cars from the ride. Isabella, now hanging from a cliff, screams for help, Phineas grabs on, and falls with her into the reactor, as the rest watch on in horror. Thaddeus comes along in an ARMED hovercraft and shoots where they're standing. Although they manage to get off the chunk of cliff, it plummets into the reactor, causing a catacalysmic chain reaction and radioactive shockvave that destroys the reactor, yet Phineas and Isabella survive. Thaddeus's hovercraft flies around willy-nilly and crashes, shocking Thaddeus. Almost instantaneously, Phineas develops flying powers, Isabella gains control over light, shadows, lasers, invisibility, etc. The screen freezes and we are introduced to 962minez, another invention by Dr. Doofenshmirtz just to annoy the audience. The screen resumes and he comes in, just to stop Thaddeus but gets baffled. He has made a way-replace all of Thaddeus' papers into a paper that explains the process of deduction. It freezes again and the narrator comments "See?" Baljeet becomes able to think faster than a supercomputer, Ferb gets telekenisis (the ability to move objects with one's mind), and Buford gains incredible strength. However, Thaddeus, who was also exposed to radiation, develops the ability to turn his body into pure energy and powers over electricity. He blames Phineas, and vows to get revenge. The group, now called Team Invincible, defeats local crooks, which Candace sees on the news. However, she's sick, and can't move that much. Meanwhile, Thaddeus, now called Doc Shock, plans to sap all power supplies of cities who don't submit to his rule, and shock those who don't cooperate with him. They have a big showdown in the middle of Danville, in which the members of Team Invincible, except for Phineas, and they are shocked into unconsciousness. 962minez becomes the leader and becomes Leader Prospective. (The leader doesn't have super powers.) The screen freezes again so the narrator says that they were forced to include him as the leader or else Doof would hold the production team captive. The screen resumes and Phineas, who's now called Flier-man, duels with Doc Shock, but at the end, just before the Doc delivers the death blow, Ferb uses telekenisis to make a rod of pizazzium infodionite to fall where they are, causing a mini nuclear shockwave, removing their powers. Thaddeus is hauled away to the Tri-State Area Juvenile Detention Center for the Criminally Insane, of "cuckoo juvee" for short. So, things go back to normal, except for Leader Prospective, who has recently been conscripted in the Time-Travelling Army to fight with the US and Private Joker against the Vietnamese in the Vietnam War. The narrator comments "he's done with this 962minez and Leader Prospective nonsense," and subsequently Dr. Doof drags him off screen. Read my other sagas, including The Curse of the Inator and I'm Back, Linda! Plus, read the alternate ending! Characters *Phineas *Ferb *Isabella *Buford *Baljeet *Thaddeus *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Candace Running Gags 962minez's Line Thaddeus: '''You must be launched to Herbert P. Bear! '''962minez: Hey punk! I can stop 'ya! (forces him to eat a speck of gunpowder, and his stomach explodes) 962minez: '''Now, all I have to do is to ckut all of those pieces of paper and replace them with the process of deduction. '''Narrator: See? Dr. Doof randomly inserted him in and we have to include him or else. "Watcha Doin'?" Isabella: Hey Phineas. Watcha doin'? Phineas: Just putting the finishing touches on our Rocket Powered Amusement Park Ride. Wanna try? Isabella: Sure! I'd love to try it! Ferb's Line Ferb: Usually, when one survives a nuclear blast, they usually get cancer, but they can also develop- (Phineas flies up to the top of the cliff, carrying Isabella.) Ferb: superpowers. "Too Young" Line Baljeet: Aren't we a little too, um, young to have superpowers? Phineas: Why yes. Yes we are. Allusions Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark: Ferb uses his newfound telekenitic powers to move a boulder, which he chases after, instead of Indy being chased by the boulder. Spider-Man: Thaddeus' alter ego was Doc Shock, which sounds like Doc Ock, and his powers are similar to that of Electro. Also Phineas' alter ego was Flier-man, which sounds like Spider-man. Fantastic Four: Isabella's powers are similar to Invisible Woman's. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works